


It's a British Car

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles should have just kept his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a British Car

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://teamsciles.tumblr.com/post/73354952410) gif set.

“How did you end up with an English car again?” Derek asked as he sank lower in his seat and propped his shin up on the dash.

“It was the least conspicuous color in the lot. Look, you're the one that said to steal a car so he could leave town without my dad putting a BOLO out on one of our cars, so shut your mouth. This is a learning experience for me. I keep thinking I'm going to drive off the side of the road.” Stiles huffed, his fingers squeaking on the steering wheel as he stared resolutely forward. “I'm not dragging your mangled ass body to a hospital.”

Derek snorted. “You'd be the mangled one. I'd be fine.”

“Didn't I say to shut your mouth?” Stiles asked, wanting to swat the man but afraid if he took his hand away they'd both end up dead. 

They drove in silence after that, until they had to come to a stop because there was a line of cars halted in front of them. “Oh, great,” Stiles said trying to see over them. “Can you see anything?”

Derek rolled out the window and leaned out, peering ahead of them for a minute before he sat back in his seat. “There's an overturned car in the middle of the rode. Traffic is blocked in both lanes.” He pressed the button to roll up the window.

“Well, shit,” Stiles said, putting the car in park and slouching. “This is the only way out of town, so we're stuck here for a while. He reached over fiddling with the radio. He was not going to sit in silence with Mr Sourwolf. But every station he landed on with static. Eventually he leaned forward and looked at the hood of the car. “There's no... There's no antenna!” He smacked the radio off and let out a frustrated sound, slouching down and crossing his arms.

“Can't handle a little bit of quiet?” Derek asked, and Stiles looked over to see one of the only smiles he ever had: a mocking one.

“Blow me,” Stiles bit out at him.

Those impressively bushy eyebrows went up as Derek regarded him, and Stiles was pretty sure that Derek was going to whack his head into the steering wheel when he just undid his seatbelt and leaned over. His deft fingers went to the front of his pants, undoing them in a hurry and revealing his Superman boxers.

“That's wasn't actually a suggestion,” he said, his voice hitting an octave it had since puberty on that last word because Derek pulled his cock out of his boxers and sucked the head into his mouth. “Oh my God,” he whispered, not sure what to do with his hands, so he put them on the steering wheel. When Derek sucked him to the root, he accidentally revved the car. It was a good thing he was in park.

After a couple minutes of Derek bobbing his head and Stiles trying to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head, the cars in front of him started to move. “Oh, oh holy God.” He squeezed the steering wheel and looked over. “Derek, I need to put the car in drive.”

Without even looking, Derek put his hand on the shift stick and put the car in gear.

Stiles stared, letting out a sound not unlike a squeal when Derek tongued the slit in his cockhead. “You are magical,” he said, slowly moving forward. He was not prepared for the vibration that Derek's chuckle sent through his cock. He grabbed the hem of Derek's shirt, pulling it partway up his back and fisting his fingers in the fabric as that familiar churning started low in his stomach.

“Derek,” he said sharply. “Derek, I'm gonna come, and we're gonna crash.” He whined as Derek didn't seem concerned with that, because he just sucked harder. “Oh, oh fucking—!“ He hit the brakes as he came down Derek's throat, somehow managing not to hit the person in front of them.

Derek swallowed him down, before he sat up slowly and tucked Stiles back into his pants and zipped him up. Then he sank down in his seat and pushed a button on the dash. Stiles watched as an antenna extended on the hood then just stared as Derek turned on the radio and tuned in to a classic rock station.

“You...” he whispered, and Derek just grinned like the smug asshole he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this one for a while.
> 
> My prompts are open! Feel free to hit me up at my [Tumblr.](http://thesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/70450587133/hello-i-am-taking-teen-wolf-prompts-im-down-for)


End file.
